<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dear Heart by Omnivorous_Reader</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29450409">Dear Heart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omnivorous_Reader/pseuds/Omnivorous_Reader'>Omnivorous_Reader</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hobbs &amp; Shaw (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Deckard Shaw wearing a dress, Genderfluid Character, M/M, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, genderfluid Deckard Shaw, might write another chapter. we'll see, smut heavily implied</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:42:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>948</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29450409</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omnivorous_Reader/pseuds/Omnivorous_Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke and Deckard share their first Valentine’s Day together</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Luke Hobbs/Deckard Shaw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dear Heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy Valentine's Day</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Standing in front of Deckard’s door, Luke couldn’t help but fidget with his tie and make sure it was actually straight. He wanted to look his best when he met with Deckard that night, so he had made sure to wear his best suit. And even though he hated wearing a tie, he hoped Deckard would appreciate the effort he had put into his appearance. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anyone who looked at Deckard could tell that he cared about how he presented himself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Looking down at his watch, Luke saw that he still had a minute left before it was eight, when they had agreed to have their date. Deep down, Luke knew Deckard didn’t care if he was early, but Luke did not want to mess anything up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Especially not when it came to Deckard. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Even thinking about the smaller man made Luke’s body relax and a sense of adoration wash over him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Deckard was absolutely perfect. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not only was he a badass who could take down men three times his size, but he was amazing off the field as well. He was patient with children and seemed to love them just as much as they loved him. Everything Deckard did had a touch of love in it: from dealing with his family to cooking to even spending time with Luke. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To Luke, Deckard was the one for him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>From his dry to wit to his over the top dramatics, there was nothing about Deckard Shaw that Luke didn’t love. If Deckard asked him to steal the moon for him, Luke would do it in a heartbeat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sighing, Luke tried to keep the goofy smile off his face as he thought about Deckard and what he could possibly have in store for them that night. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Who knew what Deckard was planning for their first Valentine’s day.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Glancing down at his watch again, Luke was pleased to see that it was eight exactly. Straightening, Luke raised his fist and knocked loudly. He only had to wait a few seconds before the door was being opened. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And revealed a sight Luke knew would stay with him for years.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Standing there was Deckard, who looked up at Luke and smiled widely in pure happiness. But it was what he was wearing that had Luke’s mouth going dry.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Deckard was wearing a floor length dress that was made up of midnight black, silky material that flowed off his body like water. The dress fell off his shoulders, revealing his pale skin that seemed to practically glow in the soft light. The sheer fabric of the sleeves clung to his arms and emphasized how muscular he really was. Around his neck was a circular gold necklace that complimented him beautifully.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Luke?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blinking, Luke snapped his mouth shut and smiled shyly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t mean to stare so blatantly. Luckily, Deckard didn’t seem to mind as he smiled back brightly. Clearing his throat, Luke presented the dozen red and white roses he had brought. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wasn’t sure what your favorite was, but I thought roses would be enough.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“White roses are my favorite, actually. Thank you, love.” Deckard took them with a soft expression. “You’re right on time- I just finished dinner.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Deckard backed away and let Luke enter his apartment, and as soon as he did, Luke could feel himself salivating. He could already smell roasted vegetables and steak, and couldn’t wait to taste it. Knowing Deckard, it would be one of the best meals Luke’s ever had. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stepping inside, Luke couldn’t help but smile softly at the sight. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All around the apartment were lit candles, with vases of flowers on every other flat surface. And he could hear faint music playing from the kitchen. It sounded like smooth jazz, which was Luke’s favorite genre. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Looking over at Deckard, Luke could see the almost shy way he kept glancing at him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is amazing, Deck. Thank you for going to the trouble.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I want us to have the perfect night.” Deckard said with a serious expression. “It’s been too long since I’ve been able to celebrate Valentine’s properly.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then I guess I’ll just have to be your perfect Valentine.” Luke whispered and stepped in front of Deckard, only a few inches separating them. Gently, he placed his hands on Deckard’s hips and leaned down, brushing their lips together. “You look absolutely stunning, Deck.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So do you, love.” Deckard purred, firmly pressing their lips together. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It felt almost as if fireworks were going off around them. Luke felt he was drowning and flying at the same time as Deckard shoved his body against Luke’s and moaned into the kiss. Gripping him tighter, Luke deepened the kiss and felt Deckard melt against him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a long minute of losing themselves in each other, Luke finally had to pull away for air, but not before Deckard gave him a soft nip. Chuckling, Luke nuzzled behind Deckard’s ear. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not yet, princess. We’ll have plenty of time for that later.” He breathed into the smaller man’s ear. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Guess we’ll just have to wait for dessert then.” Deckard murmured and kissed along Luke’s jaw.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you mean?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I mean,” Deckard purred and pulled away enough to look Luke in the eye. Under hooded eyelids, Deckard smirked mischievously. “I have a few treats that you can lick off of me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke had to bite down on a moan at just the thought of Deckard laid out naked, covered in chocolate and whipped cream.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How about we just skip dinner then?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Be patient, love. I want this night to be perfect.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just being with you is enough.” Luke smiled down at him. Leaning down again, Luke captured Deckard’s lips in another passionate kiss. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>